1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a high-contrast miniature headlamp and, more particularly, to a high-contrast miniature headlamp which can reflect the light of the light source for a second time to increase the length of the optical path, thereby producing a clear cutoff line between the illuminated area and the non-illuminated area.
2. Description of Related Art
With the modernization of society, our demands for transportation means, such as cars, are increasing, and more and more importance is attached to car lamps as their functions are directly linked to the personal safety of car drivers and other road users.
Recently, therefore, improvements and innovative inventions on car lamps or car lamp structures that are intended for better beam patterns are drawing much attention. The mainstream technique, however, still lies in lens improvement, which increases the contrast of a beam pattern only slightly and is disadvantaged by low optical efficiency and bulkiness in design.
Another well-known technique is to increase the area used for reflecting the light of the light source. While this approach can enhance optical efficiency to some degree, a car lamp thus designed cannot generate a clear cutoff line without occupying a large volume, which increases the cost of implementation and reduces the willingness of use.
In view of the above, it has been the hope of car users and the car industry alike to sec the creation of a practical, high-contrast miniature headlamp whose optical design enables a clear cutoff line to be formed not only despite the small volume of the lamp, but also without lowering optical efficiency, so as to significantly increase the safety provided by automobile lighting.